Anastasia II
by Jack Weaver
Summary: A sequel to the 1997 film ANASTASIA. Continuing a year after the first Anastasia.


**This story is a sequel to the 1997 animated movie _Anastasia_. I love the movie and wanted to write a sequel but didn't know what to do at first thinking what could happen next. I then thought of an idea I thought would work. Now don't be turned off by this chapter not having Anya or Dimitri appear. This chapter introduces you to some new characters, including the new villain. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

It was a dark night in St. Petersburg, Russia. It was in the dead of winter and a storm was raging hard. A man was walking down the sidewalk wearing a coat, hat, and scarf. Even with that attire he was still freezing cold and blocking the wind and snow with his arms. Eventually he reached a small building and walked inside. Inside was a one room home with two beds a kitchen table and a furnace. As he walked into the room he quickly closed the door.

"Otto," his beautiful blonde haired wife said lying in the bed and then coughed. She was sick with a terrible illness that greatly pained her.

"Hello Yelena," Otto said taking off his hat and scarf.

"Daddy," his two young children Isaac and Emma exclaimed and ran to him. The hugged their father tightly and he laughed. Otto eventually managed to escape from his children's embrace and then walked to her.

"Yelena," Otto said reaching into his coat pocket.

"What is it," Yelena asked smiling.

"I've got what you've been needing," Otto replied and pulled out a small capsule.

A look of confusion and then sadness crossed her face, "Otto you didn't."

"I had to," Otto replied with a tear cascading down his face from his right eye, "You need it."

"Stealing is wrong," Yelena said earnestly.

Anger then flashed onto Otto's face, "So is our communist regime."

The anger then left his face and he turned to Isaac and Emma. "Have you had anything to eat yet," Otto asked.

"No," the children said.

"Okay then," Otto said getting up, leaving the medicine behind, and walked towards the table. He grabbed a loaf of bread and a knife and began to cut piece of bread and gave a piece to each of his children. They then went to sit by the furnace. Otto cut a piece for himself and Yelena. Otto approached his wife and gave her the bread. "Please use the medicine," Otto said to her and then went to the furnace. He put some more wood into the furnace and then sat on the floor between his two children. They sat silently.

The silence was broken when Emma asked, "Daddy, tell us a story."

"All right," Otto said. Otto began trying to think of a story and then started off by saying, "There was a time when things were more fair. A time when royalty ruled over Russia. It was a glorious time of happiness. I was a young man, and a servant in the palace at the time. I remember seeing the grand czar himself, his wife Alexandra, and his beautiful children." Otto paused for a moment but then turned towards Yelena saying, "Though not as beautiful as you or your mother." A smile of both amusement and pride crossed Yelena's face. "Anyway," Otto said, "It was marvelous. I remember I and a younger servant named Dimitri would spy on the glamorous balls that were held in the palace. Dimitri was like a little brother to me. I remember once dancing with the youngest daughter Anastasia herself but was caught and brought back to help serve. During one of the balls however a corrupt man named Grigori Rasputin was banished by Nicolas. Rasputin threatened Nicolas and his family with a curse. And ironically shortly afterwards Vladimir Lenin and the communists started a revolution. They raided the palace. I myself barely escaped through a secret passageway. Dimitri and I knew of several of those secret corridors inside the palace. We discovered them while exploring. Anyway the rebels seized the royal family and they were all executed in the name of Marxism. Isaac and Emma began to shiver but Otto wrapped his arms around them. "But a year ago a rumor began to spread of the possible survival of Nicolas and Alexandra's youngest daughter Anastasia. Hope still looms for those who still feel loyal to the royal family like I do. And I hope she's alive, and wherever she is happy." Smiles came onto his children's faces and they hugged him. Otto smiled as well and then said, "It's time to go to bed."

Since his dear Yelena was sick Otto slept in a blanket on the floor near the furnace. It was still dark when the door was broken open. Otto and his family were awoken by the loud crash. Otto sprung up to see several soldiers walking in.

"What's going on," Otto shouted as a soldier seized him. An extremely tall man then walked into the room slowly wearing the communist military uniform and black leather boots. A rapier was in a sheaf on his belt. He was very imposing figure with dark eyes, and a black beard.

"General Petrov," one of the soldiers said grabbing the medicine that Otto left next to Yelena, "It was him."

"Take him then," General Petrov said.

"Daddy," Isaac shouted springing from the bed and running towards his father.

"Stop," a soldier shouted and then hit Isaac in the head with the butt of his rifle knocking Isaac onto his back. Isaac began to sob.

"Isaac," Otto shouted and rammed his elbow into the stomach of the soldier holding him and then ran towards his son. The soldier who had hit Isaac then went into Otto's way and the two got into a brief struggle. The soldier knocked Otto back making the furnace fall over and the burning wood fall out of it. Emma ran to Isaac's side. Yelena was watching all of that transpire in terror but then got up and rushed to her children.

"We have to go," Yelena exclaimed. She took the kids by the arms and rushed them outside. Otto quickly tried to reach them but was then grabbed by two soldiers and dragged outside.

Outside Yelena collapsed to the ground and her two children huddled around her, watching their father being dragged on his knees to General Petrov. General Petrov looked down at Otto.

"Look at me," Petrov said solemnly. Otto continued to look away from Petrov. Petrov said again, "Look at me." When Otto continued to look away again Petrov shouted in a dark and mighty voice, "Look at me!" Otto nervously and slowly looked up into the dark, hard, and cold eyes of the general. Otto knew his reputation for being ruthless and frightening but looking up into his face in the firelight was just horrifying. The hate in his yes.

"Here sir," the soldier who took the medicine said.

"You know the crime you've committed," Petrov said then more calmly. Otto couldn't speak.

"You stole medicine," Petrov said, "And now also cause that fire by trying to flee from the law."

Anger swelled up in Otto and he shouted, "Your soldier hurt my son! I was trying to help him! And as for the medicine my wife is dying, and she needs it!"

"Silence," Petrov shouted and pulled out this rapier. He put it to Otto's throat saying, "You know the law. I should execute you right now. But we live in a fair and equel system, so you shall be tried and face judgment." Petrov then sheaved his rapier.

"Judgment from corrupt men like you! A fair system would be trying to help save my wife rather than neglect her," Otto shouted. Petrov then grabbed Otto's jaw and looked straight into Otto's face with a demented grin.

"My soul is clean," Petrov said, "How is yours?" Petrov then looked at the soldiers holding Otto and nodded. They then began to drag Otto down the road.

"Daddy," Isaac and Emma shouted beginning to get up, but Yelena grabbed them and pulled them to her, not wanting them to get hurt. They watched in horror as Otto was taken away, and then at their home burning to the ground.


End file.
